


Nothing Left to Loose

by queenarianna17



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Gore, Nothing Left to Loose, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenarianna17/pseuds/queenarianna17
Summary: A one-shot taken from my book, "The Princess and the Popstar Tangled UA"Warning: Gore
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Gothel (Disney: Tangled), Gothel/Rapunzel (Disney)
Kudos: 3





	Nothing Left to Loose

“Mama, you're angry, I get it. Believe me I know what it's like. But you are making a 

mistake.” Cassandra spoke. 

“The path of hate is a dangerous track

You take one step and it's hard to turn back

It pulls you along,”

Cassandra sung as she stepped out into the light. 

“And though it seems wrong it feels right

Don't you see this path you're on leaves a permanent mark

It feels good at first, then it slowly turns dark,”

Cassandra touched her heart. 

“With each passing day

You're further astray from the light,”

Cassandra raised her arm out towards Rapunzel. 

“Suddenly, you lose your way and lose the thread,”

Cassandra grabbed Rapunzel's hair and gently used it as a rope and walked along it. 

“Lose your cool, then lose your head,”

Cassandra held her head. 

“Every loss is harder to excuse

Then you'll see you'll lose your faith and lose your soul,”

Cassandra touched her heart again. 

“'Til you lose complete control

And realize there's nothing left to lose

Nothing left to lose”

Cassandra swiped her arm across her body. “Mama, trust me. Becoming the villain isn't the answer.” She pleaded. “Is that what you think I am?” Gothel questioned, angrily as she turned around. 

“The path I'm on is a path paved in black

I'm taking that road and I'm not looking back

Each twist and each turn,”

Gothel walked in a swiggly line towards Cassandra. 

“Leads straight where I'm yearning to go

Yes, it's true, my path is dark but I see where it ends”

Gothel touched her heart again. 

“My rivals will fall as my power ascends

Despise me, that's fine

I'm taking what's mine even so

Not like you”

Gothel looked at Cassandra. 

“You lost your nerve, you lost the game

But you and I, we're not the same!”

Gothel smiled. 

“I'm not lost, this fate was mine to choose

So I chose to lose my doubts and lose my chains

Lose each weakness that remains”

Gothel held her arms up. 

“Now that I have nothing left to lose

Nothing left to lose”

Cassandra grabbed Gothel’s hand. 

“You have so much to hold onto”

Gothel freed it. 

“I only want my rightful dues”

“Listen please, you've lost your grip”

Cassandra move her hand across her body. 

“And lost your mind”

“I'm not gonna lose”

Cried Gothel. 

“All's not lost, don't be so blind”

“I refuse”

“Cut your losses, drop the IOUs”

Cassandra move her hand across her body again. 

“I refuse”

“Oh-oh, choose”

“I lose no tears and lose no sleep 

What I want I'll take and keep”

“It's time for you to choose”

“You can't stop the burning of truth”

Gothel stabbed Cassandra in the stomach. She fell down. “No!” Rapunzel cried. 

“Now I have nothing left to lose.”.


End file.
